


[德哈]宿命论

by yaosen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaosen/pseuds/yaosen
Summary: 当哈利发现匹配到的灵魂伴侣是个烂人，他坚信是结缘魔法出了问题。而另一方面，马尔福显然也对这个配对并不满意，但事实却是……LOF：耀森





	[德哈]宿命论

01

“你在看什么？”

哈利跟罗恩正坐在韦斯莱家后院的草坪上，现在是霍格沃兹的暑假期间，哈利没有选择先回女贞路，而是跑到了罗恩家里，毕竟这样就能少几个小时去面对姨夫的粗鲁跟姨妈的刻薄，哈利求之不得。

这段时间接连梅雨，而今天是难得的晴天。弗雷德跟乔治在一个小时之前拎着个鼓鼓囊囊的大麻袋笑嘻嘻地出了门，所以哈利现在不用担心他们会突然从背后窜出来给他一个看似惊喜实为惊吓的东西。

哈利用手撑住湿润的草坪，一屁股坐在罗恩的身边。要知道，罗恩拿起报纸，皱着眉头认真研读这种场景的出现次数，比赫敏在课堂提问环节上失误还要少见。哈利扯着报纸的一角，好奇地把头探过去。

“嗨你看这个！”罗恩用手指头点着《预言家日报》的头条标题：“连结灵魂的新型魔法——单身巫师们的福音。”

“什么？”哈利推了推马上就要滑到鼻尖的眼镜，眯着眼睛。

“往下看啊。”罗恩郑重地把手臂挪开，将报纸整个摊开在哈利眼前。

“结缘魔法…用最精准的方式测出你命中注定的另一半…？哈利缓慢地念出这些字体夸张的英文。

这真的不是预言家日报登错了头条？”哈利抛出这样的疑问情有可原，因为这的确太像是麻瓜街头的征婚广告上的标语，或者是某档烂俗相亲节目的宣传句。

“我觉得应该不是…虽然报纸有时候会胡说八道，但是头版头条登错的失误他们应该不会犯……的吧。”罗恩摇晃着手中的报纸，发出哗啦哗啦的脆响，就像是要验证这是一份货真价实的报纸一样，紧接着他挠了挠头。“也许应该等我爸爸回来，我们问问他，他肯定知道的。”

哈利还没等到罗恩的爸爸回家，就不得不离开了。因为他答应弗农姨夫会在日落之前赶回去。

假期的日子是枯燥而漫长的，不过罗恩赫敏的猫头鹰传信给这种无聊的日子添上了一道光彩。罗恩通过他老爸确认了魔法部即将推行结缘魔法的真实性，但是具体的推行方法似乎还没有消息。信息寥寥无几，这件事也就轻易地暂时淡出了哈利的脑海，直到哈利再度返回霍格沃兹。

02

相比于在女贞路时哈利对这件事情只言片语的了解，霍格沃兹的情报网可要庞大得多。几乎是所有的学生都在对“魔法部即将大范围推行结缘魔法”这件事发表不同的看法。女孩们三五结队，聚在一起，看她们脸上洋溢着的幸福微笑就知道，某些男巫正惨遭yy。一夜之间，该话题直接跃升到了“霍格沃兹热议榜TOP1”。

毕竟大家都会对新奇的事物产生浓厚的兴趣，上头统一分配对象这种事，想想就觉得刺激。

当哈利在大厅找到罗恩跟赫敏的时候，他们正坐在一起谈论着什么事情，并且在看到哈利的那一瞬间触电般地拉远了距离。

“…嗨！哥们，假期愉快。”罗恩先开了口，他扯出一个笑容，并且挪了挪屁股，示意哈利坐在他旁边。

“刚刚你们在聊什么？”哈利在旁边坐定，疑惑地问道。

“额…”罗恩回头看了一眼赫敏，赫敏完全没有想插入话题的意思，她只是低着头，读面前那本厚厚的泛黄书籍。罗恩挠了挠头，避免了跟哈利的正面对视。“就是…有关于假期我跟你说过的那个结缘魔法。听说从明天开始魔法部婚姻司的相关负责人会来到我们的课堂，给自愿接受魔法测试的巫师提供服务。”

“是么？那我想明天教授们应该会很头大，因为他们会占用上课的时间。”哈利勾了勾嘴角，他对这个其实兴趣不大，但是他想到了明天的魔药课，想到斯内普教授即将黑成锅底的脸色，不由得突然对婚姻司工作人员的到来期待了起来。“明天我们得早点起床了，我可不想被斯内普教授抓个典型。”罗恩沉重地点了点头。

“我倒是认为那魔法也不一定准。”哈利补充道。

“应该靠谱，我这么觉得。”罗恩飞快地接上了话题。

“？你在信里可不是这么说的？”

“呃…我的意思是…”罗恩开始语塞。

“你怎么知道它不会出错呢？这东西谁说得准。”

“它应该是准确的！”出乎意料地，赫敏把头从书中猛地抬起来，她的脸正在迅速变红，说话的音调也变得尖利起来。“应该是这样的！”说罢她抱起旁边的书，低下头匆匆跑了出去。

哈利摸不着头脑，于是把视线投向罗恩，罗恩却把头扭到一边，直勾勾地看着那本赫敏忘在桌上的、厚厚的《千种神奇草药及蕈类》。

“？”嗨你是中了魂魄出窍还是怎么着？

“别问我！我什么都不知道！”

“但是你把书拿反了。”

“哦。”罗恩默默地把书正了过来。

“男孩们总是那么迟钝不是么？”潘西坐在斯莱特林的长桌，一边优雅地将碟子里的布丁切成小块，一边跟她旁边的女生搭话。“可怜的哈利·波特，光荣的成为了三人组中唯一的single dog，不过看样子当事人还浑然不知。”

突然，一道熟悉的腔调撕破了大厅中平静的氛围，“波特！我真的建议你去试试那个什么结缘魔法，因为它会改变你注定孤苦伶仃的一生！”德拉科从门口进来，身后跟着高尔与克拉布。他大摇大摆地走到长桌前，侧身对着哈利喊道：“让我们来猜猜看，明天波特会跟谁配对？哦——也许是个家养小精灵，或者是个混血巨人！”斯莱特林的长桌传来阵阵哄笑。

“我觉得你应该闭上嘴！马尔福！如果谁匹配到你！那才是真的倒霉！”哈利气冲冲地吼出这句话后，将叉子重重地插在了烤鸡的屁股上，气冲冲地离开了。

深夜，哈利蜷缩在自己温暖的被窝里，却睁着眼睛毫无睡意。——天呐，赫敏脸红了，罗恩主动读书了，魔法部真的开始分配对象了，除了疯狂这个词以外，哈利再也找不到其他词语来形容这怪事频出的一天。

也许明天等我再睁开眼睛，一切都会恢复正常。哈利这么想着，钻进了被子，试图酝酿睡意。当罗恩的呼噜声响起来的时候，哈利终于进入梦乡。

03

第二天的课堂上大家显然都心不在焉，虽然哈利跟罗恩约好要提前起床，但他们还是迟到了三分钟。二人风风火火地跑进魔药课的教室，却看到站在讲台上的除了全身被漆黑所包裹的斯内普教授以外，还有一位妆容精致、身着红裙、踏着高跟鞋的优雅女性。在这气氛压抑的魔药教室，她就像是漆黑画布上突兀的一抹红色油彩，让人无法不第一眼就注意到她。

“哦——先生们，你们终于来了，那么我们是不是可以开始了？”那位红女士清了清嗓子，向后瞟了一眼满脸阴沉的斯内普，从公文包里抽出一张羊皮纸慢慢展开：“魔法部的政策想必大家都有耳闻，我们废话不多说，既然人都到齐了，我们就直入正题如何？”

她站在台子上向下扫视一圈，仿佛要把每个人心中那点隐秘的小心思全部挖掘出来似的。“好——有哪位同学想成为霍格沃兹第一个体验结缘魔法的人？”

没有一个人站起身来，毕竟当着这么多人的面在线匹配伴侣这种事情，还是有那么一点点羞耻的。他们在台下窃窃私语，却没有人敢于第一个吃螃蟹。

而哈利正惴惴不安地思考着他跟罗恩会因为这次的迟到为格兰芬多扣多少分的时候，一个纸团“啪”地一下落在了他的眼前。哈利顺着纸团飞过来的方向看过去，正对上德拉科那张欠揍的脸，坐在德拉科身边的斯莱特林们都跟着他一起坏笑。

“嗨！波特！你为什么不去试试？难道你真的怕伴侣是个巨怪？”

“救世主跟他的巨怪夫人那些事哈哈哈哈…”

然后他们的嘲笑声戛然而止，因为哈利举起了他的手臂。

德拉科脸上的笑容消失了。“哼，等着瞧吧。”他说。

“嗯——非常好，如果我没记错的话你应该是哈利·波特？果然大难不死的男孩就是会有一些跟普通巫师不一样的地方。”那位红女士上下打量着哈利，赞许地点了点头，“那么，过来，到我面前来。”她向哈利招手。

哈利慢慢地走过去，红女士扶着他的肩头抽出魔杖，抵在了哈利心口的位置，在哈利听到了一串模模糊糊的咒语后，魔杖与身体接触的位置便出现了暖黄色的光辉。他的心脏开始变得更加滚烫，仿佛有甜腻的液体从经络中被牵引着渗出，紧接着这团光芒化成了袅袅的烟雾，它们交缠着徐徐上升，并在所有人的注视下逐渐变换形状，最后呈现出了一个飘动在哈利头顶上的、一个十分熟悉的名字。

“Draco Malfoy.”

全场鸦雀无声。

因为这实在是太出人意料，单看德拉科与哈利的日常相处模式，大家都会觉得他们更像是死对头而非灵魂伴侣。

此时当事人德拉科的脸色就像刚刚吃了团鱼鳃草一样难看。

“……这个魔法有过什么失误吗？比如把巫师跟一棵树配一起之类的…”在哑口无言半晌以后，哈利终于找回了他的声音。他盯着婚姻司姐姐红彤彤的嘴巴，脸憋的通红。哈利看上去十分想听到一句yes，这样，这一天比噩梦都离谱的经历便可以就此完结。

“目前来看，并没有。”她摊手道，这彻底打破了哈利仅存的一点幻想。“按理说，结缘魔法不会出错，你们的恋情被刻在了命运的星轨上。”

但是我不想跟马尔福结婚！！！！哈利在心中疯狂呐喊着。

“我要给我爸爸写信！他会投诉你们的服务质量！”相比与哈利，德拉科的反应要剧烈的多。他猛地从座位上站起身，用手指着哈利的方向。“我的灵魂伴侣必不可能会是疤头！！”

显然红女士并没有对这个跋扈的小少爷产生太多好感，她冷着脸在表格上签好他们两个人的名字，并把包夹在了腋下：“这是当事人自愿进行的魔法缔结仪式，所以也应当承担相应的结果，魔法会强制在你们之间形成伴侣契约三个月，期限一到，如果您二人对对方还是不满意的话，可以来我这里办理解除手续，或许你们的校长能联系的到我，以上。”

相当官方的口吻，直接封死了他们试图毁掉契约的一切可能。

“这是波特自愿的！关我什么事！”德拉科完全不接受这个结果，他不顾形象地拍着桌子，大声抗议的声音回荡在整间教室里。

“因为波特先生缔结对象是您，而结缘魔法的效果是双向的。”婚姻司工作人员的长方形镜片下闪着精明的光。“而且别忘了，小马尔福先生，是您怂恿波特先生来进行契约签订的不是么？”

德拉科被这句话噎住，顿在了原地，一句话也说不出来。谁能想到他搬起石头来砸的是自己的脚？他的鼻子皱起来，仿佛马上就要冲过去把哈利生吞活剥。

“没有问题的话，我的工作就结束了，如果还有想要匹配伴侣的同学，请自行来访婚姻司。那么，祝大家恋爱愉快。”红女士飞快地走出教室，完全不给众人提出问题的时间。随着大门的再次关闭，所有人都陷入了沉默。

“梅林啊……我是不是在做梦…”罗恩满脸惊恐，不自觉地开口。然而他的声音并不算小，德拉科立刻就把无处发泄的怒火转移到了他的身上。

“你不说话也没人当你是哑巴！当我知道你跟你的泥巴种女友配对在一起的时候我就知道这个破魔法根本就不靠谱！我晚上就会给我爸爸写信！不！立刻就！”此时的德拉科就像一只在喷火的匈牙利树蜂。

在罗恩拍桌而起之前，哈利就喊出了声。“该闭嘴的是你！马尔福！我猜你爸爸根本没有教过你尊重这个词怎么写…”

“波特先生，”斯内普低沉的声音打断了波特的大叫，仿佛教室的气压都跟着骤降。“如果你不介意为格兰芬多扣十分的话，你可以继续站在这里辱骂同学。”斯内普教授面无表情地盯着哈利气鼓鼓的脸，抬起包裹在黑色外袍下的手臂。“现在，回到你的座位。”

哈利不情不愿地重新坐回自己的位置，这一节课在坩埚里魔药咕嘟咕嘟的冒泡声中度过，所有人都在默默地消化着一个难以咀嚼事实——哈利·波特跟德拉科·马尔福成为了灵魂伴侣。

04.

格兰芬多休息室

罗恩跟赫敏坐在哈利的两侧，难得的沉默。罗恩的表情变化莫测，整个人处在一种（此时我应该安慰一下哈利但是以目前的情况来看我应该安慰一下我自己）的诡异状态之中。

最终还是哈利打破了气氛，自己跟马尔福结为伴侣这件事他利用了一个上午的时间才消化完毕。只是三个月而已，时间到了就可以解除——他这样安慰着自己，比起这个目前来说没什么办法解决的问题，他更加好奇课上马尔福气急败坏的时候骂出来的话，所以哈利将注意力优先放在了另一个重点上。

“罗恩，马尔福课上说的你跟赫敏……是怎么回事？”

“……”赫敏看向了罗恩，罗恩则看向了地面。

“事实上……假期的时候我们出于好奇……提前去了趟婚姻司……”罗恩结结巴巴地说道。

“什么！你是说？嘿！你们都没有告诉我！”哈利恍然大悟，突然明白了那一天他们的行为举止如此违和的原因。

“不，不是的，我们只是没有想好要怎么给你说这件事情，我们那天正在讨论，你就突然冲进来了！”罗恩抬起头，胡乱地挥动他的手臂，急于解释。

“怪不得你那天主动读书！”哈利恍然大悟。

“什么？你这是什么意思？我不配看书吗！”罗恩大声叫嚷着。

“别为难他！”乔治跟弗雷德不知道从什么地方突然冒了出来。他们站在罗恩身后，一左一右地按住了罗恩的肩膀。“他只是随便找个能转移注意力的东西！”弗雷德大声说。

“如果当时桌子上的是一只蜘蛛！”乔治也大声说道。

“他也会照看不误！”两人异口同声。

“给我放手！”罗恩挣扎着要去追打他们二人。

哈利在吵闹声中低下头，长长地叹了口气——这下好了，他的朋友们凑在了一起，而他变成了个电灯泡，还是一千瓦的那种。

“振作点，哈利，只是三个月而已。”赫敏安慰性地抚了抚哈利的后背。

“三个月…三个月…”天知道这三个月内都会发生什么，哈利认命般地摊在了桌子上。

“你当时干嘛要去逞那个能，你明明知道马尔福就是那样的人。”哈利张了张口，刚想辩解点什么，在头脑里搜刮了一圈合理的理由以后却发现自己的确是没什么好说的，冲动是魔鬼，这锅他只能背下，所以哈利识相地闭上了嘴。

而此时的斯莱特林休息室

“那个该死又离谱的三流魔法！别让我知道是哪个巫师创造出来的！我猜他的脑子里一定塞的是芨芨草！”

“从门廊处都能听到你的咆哮。”潘西用手指尖挑着她的包，从门口走进来。她的目光扫过窝在座位上抱着手臂、怒气冲天的德拉科，缓缓的开口。

“火气别那么大，德拉科，你想想看，这个魔法对你们有造成太大的影响么？”

“它让我在课上丢脸！”

“除此之外就没了吧，管它做什么呢，等时间到了你们去婚姻司，把魔法契约解除就好咯。”

“停吧潘西，一想到我要跟那个疤头携手走进婚姻司的场面，我就觉得胃在翻腾！”德拉科夸张地做出了一个呕吐的动作。

“嗨…我可没说过要你们携手，这是你自己加的。”潘西低声嘀咕了一句，也觉得自讨没趣，瘪瘪嘴离开了。

于是整个下午，斯莱特林休息室都笼罩在一股低气压中。

05.

原本德拉科以为这三个月只要尽量减少跟哈利的接触就万事大吉。然而天不从人愿，事实证明，潘西说错了——结缘魔法的影响已经开始逐步显露出来，所有斯莱特林跟格兰芬多的学生都察觉到了一点，那就是德拉科变得越来越暴躁易怒，哈利变得越来越心情低落，无论做什么都没有精神。就在潘西跟赫敏正想去婚姻司问个明白结缘魔法到底有没什么要命的副作用之时，事情出现了转机——就在一次魁地奇的练习赛上，哈利跟德拉科碰巧挨在了一起，然后两个人头顶上笼罩了整整一周的黑色乌云就突然嘭——地一声消失了。

“疤头你为什么要贴着我飞？？？”

“你在胡说什么？明明是你非要蹭过来！”

“你脑子里装的是什么？好了现在离我远一点！”

“你才是那个应该离我远一点的人！”

他们乘着火弩箭乘风并肩飞行，在宽阔的球场上饶着一个又一个的圈。他们在空中吵架，不停叫嚣着想让对方离自己远一点，但是谁也没有率先拉开距离。仿佛一条无形的丝线在将二人连结在一起并缓缓拉紧。不得不说，就算是嘴上嫌弃着彼此，但是他们不能够否认这种感觉很好，就像是一抹阳光敲破厚重的乌云突然降临在连绵的雨天，一时间天光大亮，旭日暖阳。

“就算你像条可怜的鼻涕虫一样黏在我身上，你也不会率先抓到金色飞贼。”德拉科试图保持目视前方的姿态，闷闷地说。

“原话奉还，马尔福。”哈利也同样没有将目光转向德拉科，但是他的手攥的紧紧的，指甲仿佛要嵌进火弩箭的木柄。

最后他们两个人几乎同时触碰到了那枚金色飞贼，尽管他们都明显心不在焉。裁判以德拉科慢人一步为由宣告了格兰芬多的胜利。

“视力不好就不要出来当裁判！明明是德拉科先碰到飞贼的！”

“眼睛不要可以捐给需要的人！明明是哈利先好不好？”

格兰芬多跟斯莱特林之间的争吵仿佛无休无止，一点就爆，很显然斯莱特林们都不想接受这个结果，然而对于两学院争执中心的某位马尔福姓当事人来说，他现在没心思管这个。

德拉科的视线直直地定在哈利的身上，而哈利也在看着他。“换个地方。”德拉科说。于是他们默契地避开了嘈杂的人群，来到球场后面的空地。

“我觉得我们应该…谈谈。”

德拉科抱臂站着，他蹙着眉头，尴尬的气氛在他们中间蔓延。

“我想你应该也察觉到了，那个魔法的影响。”德拉科终于决定靠自己来解决这个问题。否则，难不成要让他现在写信给他爸爸，并且详细地描述一下他现在必须跟哈利形影不离，如胶似漆？光是想一想，德拉科就觉得自己的鸡皮疙瘩掉了一身。

“你居然还会心平气和的解决问题么，马尔福。”

“都到了这时候你还想跟我吵架是吗波特！”

他们两个人剑拔弩张，德拉科有理由怀疑就算他中了恶咒马上快死了，哈利都会来到他的床头与他抬杠。

“所以你是什么意思？要我24小时跟你呆在一起？”

德拉科不会告诉哈利，他也刚好想到这一点，不过既然这是由哈利先提出的，那么这个台阶他也没理由不下。“呵，你就这么迫不及待地跟我呆在一起了？”德拉科绝对不会放过任何一个嘲讽哈利的机会，然后在哈利就要照着他的脸来上一拳之前他继续说道：“不过你说的对，除此之外我们别无他法，尽管我根本不想跟你靠这么近，一点也不想。”

“说的我都要相信了。”哈利翻了个白眼。

“少废话，成交？”

“成交。”

于是两个人就这样开启了长达三个月、看上去不情不愿的“伴侣”生活。他们会为了课堂上的座位问题吵架，因为哈利不想坐在蛇堆中，德拉科也不想跟狮子们混在一起。如果我坐到你们那边去，我不能保证在熬魔药的时候不会把书拍在某人的脸上——德拉科这样说道。

“你应该先加入蛇牙而不是豪猪刺。 ”德拉科用魔杖尖端压住了哈利正准备拿起来的材料。

“我想我清楚应该先加什么。”

“但是我可不想让你的巨怪脑子影响了我的成绩！”德拉科凑近哈利，压低了自己的声音。

“我有求你跟我一组了吗？”哈利推开他，把材料都拢到自己这边来。

“你！”

然后他们的争论苗头刚起就被斯内普没有一点温度的眼刀无情掐灭。

德拉科跟哈利还会为了住宿的问题吵架，一方面，两边都不想去对方的休息室，另一方面，以潘西为首的斯莱特林方表示不想看到德拉科像拉着女朋友一样往休息室带人，而以赫敏为首的格兰芬多方直接严令禁止德拉科踏足他们的休息室。两难抉择下，他们选择了有求必应室。诸如此类的事件还有很多很多，毕竟在旁人看来，两个最不般配的人被匹配在了一起，学校不被掀个底朝天就已经是万幸。

06.

时间匆匆而过，他们被强行绑定在一起的剩余时间即将到达尽头，当夜色悄然降临，校园内嘈杂的人流逐渐散去，哈利跟德拉科也回到了有求必应室。

“波特！把毯子给我，你睡地上去！今天的床上显然没有你的地方。”德拉科率先扑倒在床，他的课本占据了大部分了位置。

“你就不会给床施个扩大咒吗？或者把你的书收起来？”哈利抱着自己的包站在床边，在看到德拉科没有一点想要掏出魔杖的趋势以后，他把包直接重重地丢在了德拉科的身上。

“操/你！”换成平常，德拉科早就已经从床上弹起跟哈利battle到底，而今天，他只是骂了一句，尾音甚至有些无力。

“只是累了。”德拉科也意识到了自己异常的表现，于是在哈利开口提问之前就说了出来。

“哦。”

难熬的沉默，哈利觉得今天的德拉科有哪里不一样，同时他也觉得今天的自己与以往不同。也许这是魔法后期的正常现象，就像是某种疾病痊愈之前的身体异变。

“明天时间就到了。”哈利把书本都推到一边，留出一个坐的位置。

“嗯。”德拉科没有抬头，只是低低地应了一声，把半个身体都淹没在被子里。“求之不得。”半晌，他补充了一句。

“不如出去走走？”哈利提议道。

德拉科抬起头，他的视线对上了哈利的眼睛，一种莫名的情绪在这沉默的空档中流转，哈利眨了眨眼，一阵风溜进来吹动了床头点燃的蜡烛，烛火倒映在那碧绿的深潭中，闪烁着，摇曳着。那一瞬间，德拉科的心脏仿佛也跟着那抹眼中的光亮而剧烈震颤。于是他硬生生地，把已经转到喉间的那句【大半夜的你想要去哪】给咽了下去。他们起身披好了外袍，整点的钟鸣声回荡着，两个小小的身影在黑暗中悄悄地溜了出去，他们都知道，在下一声钟鸣响彻校区的时候，这段本不应当开始的伴侣关系就会彻底结束。

他们来到黑湖湖畔，哒哒哒的脚步的跟周遭风吹动树木的沙沙声混杂在一起，清凉的雾气弥漫在偌大的湖面上，就像是罩黑曜石板上的一块洁白细纱。哈利跟德拉科并排坐在微凉的草地上，只是坐着，谁也没有打破这份寂静。

哈利抬起头，他望着那片连星星都被吞噬的漆黑天穹，有一轮巨大的明月悬于其中。明天这个时候，他或许已经在自己的那张四柱床上安睡，这本应当是他翘首以盼三个月的结局。但是此时此刻，他却一点都高兴不起来。

他不想承认但是不得不承认的是，他在为告别这段关系而伤感。

“看看你的脸色，别搞的像情侣分手一样行吗？”德拉科的声音很小。

哦也是，他们本来就没承认过这段被魔法绑定的关系。哈利转过头，他想对德拉科解释一句——只是不适应罢了，但是他看着德拉科那张被月光照亮的侧颜，迟迟开不了口。

他肯定是看出来了，看，他已经开始嘲笑我了——哈利这么想着。他抿了抿嘴唇，自讨没趣地撑起身子准备回去，但是却在起身的一瞬间被拉住了手腕，他猛然回头，而接下来是他无论如何也没有预料的。

德拉科的身影遮住了照在哈利身上的月光，哈利的手腕有些隐隐作痛，他想，德拉科抓的太用力了，但是比起这一点更让人在意的是，他们的唇正贴在一起。

最开始只是简单的碰触，德拉科就那么直直地压过来，哈利来不及反应，嘴唇就传来了软软的触感。接吻是爱的表达中最澎湃的方式，但是他们之间真的存在这种东西吗？哈利的头脑一片空白，但是身体却进一步做出行动，他伸出手搂住德拉科的脖颈，贴近了两个人的距离。哈利用嘴唇回应着德拉科的亲吻。不问理由，不管后果，他们此时此刻就想要这样，用世界上最亲密的姿势，用躯体里还没有熄灭的最澎湃的渴求，将时间定格于此。不需要什么别扭的理由，他想要德拉科，德拉科也想要他，仅此而已。

身体里燃起的火焰无法立刻熄灭，甚至大有燎原之势。突然一声沉闷的钟鸣自远处震荡而来，回声在树木跟草丛的间隙中萦绕。就像是一道惊雷在混沌的头脑中猝然劈下，他们瞬间清醒过来，并且狼狈地，飞快地退到两边，钟声宣告了伴侣游戏的结束，他们心知肚明。

“再见。”德拉科局促地转过视线。

“再见。”哈利无意识地抹着嘴唇。

他们没有回到有求必应室，而是回归了原本的休息室，本应当是一切回归正常的一夜，只不过二人双双失眠。

07.

在第二天的魁地奇比赛开始之前，德拉科跟哈利顶着大大的黑眼圈推开了校长室的门。

“哦孩子们，你们来了。看来昨天休息的不是很好？”邓布利多正坐在桌子前，他停下了自己正在挑捡零食的手。而之前帮他们结缘的红女士就站在邓布利多的旁边。

“我觉得比起严肃的魔法部，你们应该会更喜欢这种氛围，所以我将这位请到了我的办公室，不如让我们坐下愉快的吃点东西再讨论这件事。”邓布利多的脸上挂着平和的笑容。

“我想时间应该到了。”德拉科拒绝了邓布利多的提议。

“嗯，没错，的确到了。不过我要再问一个问题。”红女士开口，她换上了一副公事公办的腔调，“让我们早点结束吧——在此期间你们是否表现出了对对方的强烈思念，以及迫切想要触碰对方的需求？”她掏出一根羽毛笔按在了本子上。

“……这有什么问的必要么？”

“只是工作需要罢了。”红女士眯起眼睛，推了推镜框。

“是的……一切都是因为那个魔咒的效果。”哈利躲闪着她锐利的目光。

“那么在最近的一个月你们依然如此？”

“是的。”德拉科抢先接话，他感到十分烦躁，一股莫名的怒气在他的心口徘徊不去。“有什么好问的，没有问题的话，这个破魔法应该可以解除的吧。”

“不，问题很大，事实上，我要告诉你们的是，结缘魔法的效果只有两个月。”

“什…什么？”两个人都惊讶地张大了嘴，仿佛不相信自己的耳朵一般。

也就是说一个月前，魔咒的效果就已经消失了？

“开什么玩笑！当初你说的是三个月吧！”

“啊，的确是呢。也许当时是我记错了时间吧。”红女士愉悦地挑挑眉毛，“但是这次绝对没有说错哦。近一个月来二位的所有情感变化跟身体需求均没有受到魔咒的影响，这是千真万确的。”她的脸上挂着意味不明的笑容，言之凿凿。

哈利不知为何忽然想到了那个在黑湖湖畔的亲吻，德拉科灰色的眼眸跟柔软的嘴唇霸占了他整片脑海，如果说魔咒在一个月前就已经失效的话，那这个吻是……哈利的脸唰地一下变红了。

“咳咳，如果我没有记错的话，魁地奇比赛马上就要开始了？这一场是斯莱特林对战拉文克劳么？”邓布利多恰时转折了话题，将这沉寂的有些诡异的氛围打破。“那么我想你该去准备一下了，希望你取得一个好成绩。”他看向德拉科。

德拉科局促地跟邓布利多对视了一眼，一言不发转身离去。

“那么，我也…先走了。”

“去吧哈利，别忘了我对你说过的话，爱是最伟大的魔法。”邓布利多对着哈利的方向举起了一个装满了红色液体的酒杯。

哈利逃命般地跑出了校长室，鬼使神差般地，他晃到了魁地奇球场。围观台上翻涌着四种颜色的波浪，欢呼声一波压过一波。哈利挤进格兰芬多的看台向赛场中央望去，那颗金色的小脑袋在飞快移动的墨绿色队伍中尤为突出。以至于整场比赛，哈利的视线从来没有从那上面转移过。

哈利呆呆地坐在看台上，甚至都没有听见裁判宣布斯莱特林胜利的比赛结果。德拉科的目光越过围到他身边庆祝胜利的人群，投射在哈利的身上，他们的视线在空中擦出火花。

所有人都在看他，而他在看你。——哈利的脑海里突然闪过这样的一句话，随即他便红了脸，拼命地晃动着脑袋，就像是想把这个想法从头脑中甩出去一样。

该死的，他怎么可能…肯定是凑巧才看过来的。哈利肯定般地又点了点头，最近肯定是乱七八糟的小说看多了才会出现这种不切实际的想法。

德拉科坐在火弩箭上，盯着看台上不停摇头又点头的哈利蹙起了眉头。

“疤头有什么毛病？吃错了魔药吗？”

德拉科那把光轮2000的尾端在天空中划出一道漂亮的弧线，掀起的气流带着一片柳叶旋了又旋。德拉科逆着光悬浮在哈利的面前。他们双目对视，德拉科的身影在哈利绿宝石般的眼眸中流转，此时此刻他们的眼中仅有彼此。

德拉科想通了一件事，他是喜欢疤头的，无关魔法。而这份感情也不知从何而起，一往而深，静悄悄地藏在了他的内心深处，从来没有萌芽。他也曾经对哈利示好过，但是哈利却因为那只红毛鼬鼠而拒绝了他伸出去的那只手。

德拉科不知道的是，在某个平凡无奇的一天里，所做出的决定到底会有多么重要——那也许是他在餐厅咬着一篇黄油面包，百无聊赖地戳着盘子里的布丁时，脑子里的灵光一现。但就是这样一个普普通通的选择，它也许会改变命运的星轨，彻底颠覆使未来走向另一种可能性。

在盛大的阳光下，德拉科坚定地，再次对哈利伸出了手。

而与几年前不同的是，哈利握住了那只手。

格兰芬多与斯莱特林间的恋情就此开启。

霎那间，掌声与欢呼声同时响起，甚至要比刚刚的一次还要猛烈的多。条幅跟四学院色的围巾满天飞舞，邓布利多坐在主席台上望着他们二人的身影而微笑着感慨：“年轻人啊……年轻人。”

德拉科紧紧地攥着哈利的手，他的手心渗出一层薄汗。其实也并没有那么难选，德拉科这么想着——因为选项从始至终就只有哈利一人而已，只不过两个人都太别扭，别扭的不肯去承认是谁先喜欢上了对方，不过这件事已经不再重要。

这绝非巧合，而是如约而至。

在命定的时间，命定的地点，履行那条已经被约定好了的誓言。你们的恋情被刻在了命运的星轨上——哈利突然想起红女士的话语。如果说哈利从前的人生都相信人定胜天，那么现在他宁可在这短暂的时光中暂时抛弃这个观念。

“我向你伸出手了。”德拉科低下头，看着两个人拉在一起的手，轻轻地晃了晃，仿佛是在提醒哈利什么。

“嗯，这次我抓住它了。”

“那你可要抓紧了。”

哈利望着德拉科灰色的眼眸，笑着没有出声，他用力的捏了捏了德拉科的手心，炽热的温度通过贴合在一起的肌肤传递着——他用此来代替自己的回答。

——我会的，并且永远都不会再放手了。

魔法从不出错，他们天生一对。

END.

魔法部巫师婚姻司：

工作人员：鉴于期限已过，你们现在可以合法地办理解除伴侣关系的手续。

DH：解除？解除是不可能解除的，这辈子都不可能解除的。我们是来结婚的。

工作人员：？

红女士：【计划通】

欢迎来LOF找我玩！


End file.
